


Skeletons

by Luna_Dawn_13



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elain Archeron/Azriel Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Hidden Feelings, Velaris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Dawn_13/pseuds/Luna_Dawn_13
Summary: A forgotten garden in an old townhouse brings up the clearest and liveliest of emotions between Elain and Azriel.*between the final chapter of Frost and Starlight and the preview of SJM's next book, A Court of Silver Flames.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Kudos: 56





	Skeletons

Azriel found Elain in the garden.

Ever since Feyre and Rhys had moved to the new house, Azriel often found himself inside the townhouse, basking in the quiet and the shadows that made him feel even a little at peace. Today, however, the once quiet space was infiltrated by another person. This one of flowers and grace, sitting out in the neglected garden. Her gloved hands were folded in her lap and she sat on a stone bench, staring at the skeleton of plants she had once cared for. a small chill was still present in the air, even though winter was long gone.

Azriel stood in the doorway leading outside but made no move to cross the threshold.

“I remember when I first planted them,” she started, her shoulders lifting in a deep breath, “I hadn’t realized what me being away from here might do to them.”

Azriel finally took a step onto the frosty grass, “You’ve been busy with Feyre. You cannot blame yourself for that.”

She looked at him then, soulful eyes into his shadowed ones, and smiled lightly, “We’ve all been busy.” Azriel hadn’t been around as often as before, usually away on business for Rhys. But at this moment, there would be no real excuse, or explanation, that would possibly make up for the Azriel shaped hole that had recently been placed in their inner circle.

Elain stood then, smoothed down her skirts and stepped over to the skeleton plants. “There is no saving them now,” she said.

Azriel moved beside her, and gingerly ran a finger up one of the plants spindly branches. “Still beautiful.”

“What?” Elain questioned, looking up into his face.

“Even like this, even scarred and stripped and dead, it is still beautiful,” he found himself speaking before he realised what he was saying. For Elain, she realised it was the most open he had been in a while.

“Azriel…” she didn’t know what to say. She only stared at him, at the almost sad expression on his face. Elain was supposed to be with Feyre right not. She was supposed to be helping out with Feyre’s art classes. But she was here, standing in a desolate garden, with the man, she hated to admit, often occupied her thoughts. It was been a week since she had last seen him. But when she heard the front door of the townhouse open, and a waft of his scent carried out into the garden, she was almost relieved to know that he was well, and alive, and here, with her. So she asked him the question on her mind since he walked in, “Why do you come here?”

It was an easy question, one Azriel had contemplated for every visit. "Truthfully," he said. She smiled. "It is easy to remember those earlier, easier years, being in the townhouse, no worries except what Rhys wanted me to do for him and his home. being here, I remember who I was before it all."

"Do you want to go back? To before?" Elain asked him. 

He turned his body entirely to her, "What I do, pretending, I know it is not the healthiest thing in the world. But I also know that who I am now, the home and the family that I have found, is something I would never give up, not for anything."

"I'm glad," Elain said, "It would be a terribly sad thing if one day you weren't around anymore."

Toes to toes, the two of them stared at each other, a drift of air howled into the enclosed space, and Elain shivered, and took an instinctive step closer to Azriel. 

That was when Azriel's hands, in his own instinct, came to rest upon her upper arms. 

"Are you cold?" he asked. 

Being this close to him, the chill that was once in her veins was now gone, all she was focused on was him. his eyes, his smell, his height. 

Neither made any move away, and while Elain was itching to move closer to him, in her single moment of pure courage to finally act on the feelings that had been building, Azriel had a single thing on his mind. 

Elain was not his. She was someone else's mate, and for him, he knew that he could not cross that line. 

So, with what little strength he had, he pulled away from her, stepping back and arms falling to his sides. 

"Azriel?" her face morphed into confusion. 

"I should be heading back to the House of Wind. I need to confer with Rhys," he said, with a small nod of his head and headed back through the house and on the front stoop, he took to the sky, hoping to put distance between himself and his desire. 

* * *

Elain stood in the garden, staring at the still open door and knew immediately why he ran. Its the same reason that when their eyes met, did Azriel often break the connection immediately. 

Lucien. 

The male she was supposed to be with. The male, who everyone knew, was intended to be her mate. 

But Elain knew in her heart, for whatever it might be worth to the Fae, that her heart was her own. And no mating bond would decide who she loved for her. 

Elain left the garden, left the townhouse and headed to Feyre's art house. The class had just ended and Elain found Feyre tidying up with Ressina, Feyre's partner in the endeavour. Her sister smiled at her presence and came over.

"I was wondering where you wandered off to," Feyre said. 

"I went by the townhouse," Elain said. 

Feyre smiled, as if she too were remembering the wonderful memories of the place. it wasn't so much as forgotten as a temporary home now. Their estate was home, and Elain was trying to make it her true home. The gardens Feyre had provided for her helped. 

"I'm almost done and we'll head to the House of Wind," Feyre said. 

"House of Wind?" Elain questioned. 

"Rhys decided to stay there tonight, some High Lord business. We'll having dinner there and then head home," Feyre said, before disappearing into a back room. Elain busied herself helping Ressina, which finished the work faster and soon, Feyre and Elain were arm and arm, heading towards the palace in the mountain. 

Feyre flew them in, landing on one of the balconies, setting Elain on her feet carefully. she still didn't like flying, but in the night court it felt like something she needed to get used to and fast.

Sensing Feyre, Rhys came out of one of the rooms, and immediately swept his mate into his arms, planting a kiss on her lips. Elain looked away, and her eyes landed on Azriel and Cassian standing in the doorway from where Rhys came out of.

She smiled at them. they smiled at her. at least Cassian did. Azriel almost looked in pain seeing her again so soon. 

Elain broke his gaze first this time, heading towards the library. for what little the House of Wind felt less like a home, the library was something Elain sometimes gravitated towards. Feyre told her she'd call her for dinner, and Elain shut the big doors behind her, shutting off the flow of laughter that now fell from Cassian and Feyre.

She curled into a window seat, a book of folk tales in her lap, and tried to be whisked away for some time before dinner. 

She got through one story before she heard the heavy set doors open and then close, and silent footsteps moving toward her. 

It was Azriel. 

"Hi," she said. 

"Elain," he said. 

She put down the book and stood up.

"I'm sorry," he started, "for leaving so abruptly before, and then my cold welcome when you showed up here. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"I did not know Feyre had planned to have dinner here," she said. 

"It would make no difference. my behaviour was uncalled for, and I'm sorry."

She smiled, and almost started to say something but Azriel kept talking. "Earlier, in the garden, I felt something. and I know that you and Lucien are mates and I should never even be saying this to you. I have fought it, long and hard, but my truth is simple," he took a step, then another, and said, "I find you incredibly resilient. I find you incandescently beautiful. I find it hard to notice anything else when you walk into a room."

It was her turn to move towards him. and in a few steps, she had a hand on his chest, one on his cheek, and she pressed her lips to his.

She pulled away, "it is my heart, and I decided who I give it to."

And then she kissed him again, and when his arms snaked around her neck, and her feet were no longer on the floor, every obstacle that lies outside of the library disappeared. 

It was only Elain, and Azriel, and the new flower that bloomed between them. 

Elain pulled away again, only for a moment, and place her other hand on his other cheek, "I'm new to all of this, and even though Lucien is something I need to deal with, I am stripped bare for you. I am yours if you want me, Azriel. I am learning and embracing my new life, but I am yours."

He only smiled, because the woman in his arms felt the same way he had. and he leaned his head down and kissed her again, he knew that he would never want to stop.


End file.
